Many users may create image data using various devices, such as digital cameras, tablets, mobile devices, smart phones, etc. For example, a user may capture an image of a beach using a mobile phone while on vacation. The user may upload the image to an image sharing website, and may share the image with other users. In an example of image data, one or more images may be stitched together to create a panorama of a scene depicted by the one or more images. If the one or more images are stitched together in an arbitrary order, then the panorama may comprise seam lines (e.g., resulting from an object moving within the scene during image capture, and thus being in different locations in different images) or other undesirable effects. If the one or more images were captured from viewpoints having unaligned focal points, then parallax errors may result in the panorama, for example.